<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Selection Day by fazcinatingreads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190685">Selection Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads'>fazcinatingreads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Australian Rules Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucks wakes up the morning of Selection day. Who will he choose for the team for the upcoming game? what will influence his decision?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Selection Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun streams into the ninth floor window. Nathan Buckley stretches out on the bed and curses, realising he forgot to close the curtains the night before. With the blaze of the 6am sunshine on his naked back, he sat up and grabbed his iPad. Was Tania awake yet? He tried ringing her on the video call function. She answered after a few minutes. "Nathan?" she asked bleary eyed squinting into the camera. Who else would it be?<br/>
"yeah, it's me" Bucks says chirpily, loudly.<br/>
Tania sits up straighter in their bed in Melbourne. There's a sound of running footsteps and loud voices bursting into the room. "Dad!!! Daddy!!!!!" the kids cry as they jump up onto the bed and shove their faces between Tania and her own ipad.<br/>
"Hi boys" Bucks says, chuckling a little. His morning chats with the fam back in Melbourne were the highlight of his days. The only thing keeping him sane in this crazy world.<br/>
Bucks chatted to his wife and sons for a bit longer and then decided to get up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, grab a towel and headed for his personal ensuite. He turned the shower on full blast, steam already pooling around the room, just the way he liked it. He grabbed the peach scented shampoo and lathered it onto his silky blond hair. What was today? Thursday? Game day or not? Oh right. Selection day. They'll have a training and then he'll sit down with the coaches and discuss who'll be playing. Definitely Cox. Geez, he's good. What about the way he stood on the mark when Jy Simpkin lined up for goal. Bucks grabbed the tresemme conditioner and massaged it through his hair while he visualised Pendlebury's silky smooth basketball moves and Taylor Adams angrily pushing through a pack, head down.<br/>
After trimming his beard and giving his hair a quick comb, Bucks headed down to breakfast. Ah, breakfast buffets. His top 5 foods at a breakfast buffet were<br/>
1. pancakes<br/>
2. oatmeal/porridge<br/>
3. bacon and eggs<br/>
4. bircher muesli<br/>
5...<br/>
He struggled to think of a 5th. "come on, bucks, think" he thought to himself as he exited the elevator and entered the mess hall where there were footballers and staff members and family scattered around eating their breakfast and chatting. He smiled at a few of them as he made his way to the food. He saw a pancake sitting in the bain marie, glistening with maple syrup just the way he liked it ever since he retired from playing all those years ago.<br/>
Bucks grabbed a plate and headed straight for the pancake. He grabbed the nearest tongs and reached in for the delicious pancake. His mouth was watering. His stomach rumbled. As his tongs neared the pancake and he got his plate ready to put it on, Trey Ruscoe zipped in from nowhere, his hair mussed from sleep, and grabbed the pancake with his fingers. Loaded the whole thing into his mouth and licked the syrup off his lips. Burped loudly. Then he turned and darted out the door to put his boots on and get ready for training. Always the first on the track, that boy.<br/>
Bucks stood there seething, tongs still hovering in the air above an empty bain marie. "you'll regret this" bucks muttered to himself as he helped himself to some porridge and drizzled honey and a bit of milk on it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>